Karma Jackson and the diary of Luke Castellion
by Karma Jackson 2002
Summary: Karma reads Lukes diary to olympus after a few songs
1. Chapter 1

**set 10 years after HoO**

**There people in BOLD are in masks**

**ON OLYMPUS:**

Things were going good this meeting. There was fighting but that happens every meeting. Then there were 20 flashes. Then there was 19 people and 1 floating book with a note on it.

The 19 people were:

**Percy Jackson (Sea Green)**

Grover Underwood

Annebeth Chase

Thalia Grace

**Luke Castellan (Light Blue)**

Nico Di Angelo

**Selena Beauregard (Barbie-Pink)**

**Beckendorf (Bronze)**

**Zoe Nightshade (Silver)**

**Ethan Nakamura (Gray)**

**Pollux Vine (Purple)**

**Travis Stoll (Baby Blue)**

**Conner Stoll (Dark Blue)**

**Karma Jackson (Black)**

**Jason Jackson (Red)**

**Jason Grace (Sky Blue)**

Gabrielle Jackson

Marcus Jackson

**Bianca Di Angelo (Diamond Studded)**

Janet Grace

And the note said:

**Hello gods of Olympus,**

** This is a Old old OLD friend (At this point Athena interrupted saying "Which Old friend?")**

**The Old friend that you killed because my parents broke there oath and had me and my brothers (you call 2 of them heroes of Olympus now). You all knew me I was your friend I even saved you once! But that is The past. (Just to let you know I hate your guts) Read this book every one take terns**

**From,**

** OMEGA**

**P.S. It's in English so the gods Should read it**

"WHO IS OMEGA?" Zeus thundered

"WHY DO YOU WONT TO KNOW?" The one on the black mask asked

"SO I CAN UNMASK HIM!

"OMEGA IS A GIRL!"

"THE ONLY GIRL HEROES ARE ANNIBETH CHASE AND JANET GRACE!"

Then Thalia spoke up "SO YOU DON'T NEED ME LIKE YOU SAID! and stormed out of the room

"LIEUTENANT!"

"yes Omega." said the one in the diamond studded mask

"Go get Thalia and (If you want) show yourself to her.

"Can Commander show herself as well?"

"Yes she can to both Questions." then to Zeus Yelled "I AM OMEGA YOU IDIOT! AND THE ONLY OLYMPIANS I LIKE ARE MY PATRONS, ARTEMIS AND APOLLO!"

WHO ARE YOUR PATRONS

"ATHENA, HESTIA, HADES, HERMES."

"Why are you yelling Omega?"

"Who are you Omega on the inside?"

"I'm made of Blood, Veins, Internal Organs, and Bones."

"Is that a Joke?"

"Yes it is."

Then they hear Thalia yelling "I'M SEEING DEAD PEOPLE!" and a THUD and a some dragging sounds

"We brought Thalia back" The one they called Lieutenant said dragging a unconscious Thalia behind her.

the one called Commander said" She took it grate."

" I see that she only fainted."

" What else happens to them?" asked Hera

" Oh only miner things insanity, anger, Death."

" Death is a MINER THING? ARE YOU INSANE?

" Yes my twins are dead unfortunately 2 are still alive."

" How is that unfortunate?"

" There the ones I hate."

" Omega I'm right hear." said a quiet voice from the corner it was the one in the Red mask

" Hes alive! HES ALIVE! I missed you."

They shared a conversation in there minds then Omega yelled

"LIEUTENANT!"

"Yes Omega."

"Prepare the songs."

"OK. MAKE THE STAGE!


	2. Chapter 2

They set up the stage.

Zoe sang picture to burn by taylor swift

State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
_[Music video version line:]_ That's fine you won't mind if I say  
By the way...

_[Chorus:]_  
I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn!

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

_[Chorus]_

And if you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that...

_[Chorus]_

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...

we clapped and wolf whistled


	3. Chapter 3

next was Percy

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes."

_[Chorus:]_  
You should've said "No", you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word, with what you did with her,  
Get back to me (get back to me).  
And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said "No", baby, and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
Baby, you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same?

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes."

_[Chorus]_

I can't resist  
Before you go, tell me this:  
Was it worth it?  
Was she worth this?

No... no, no, no...

_[Chorus]_


	4. Chapter 4

Bionka sang our song

I was riding shotgun  
With my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel  
On the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby is something wrong?"  
I say, "Nothing,  
I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song"  
And he says...

_[Chorus:]_  
Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up  
The front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong  
And been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway,  
Well on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice  
All the roses  
And the note that said...

_[Chorus:]_  
Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, when I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
Play it again

Oh, yeah...  
Oh-oh, yeah.

I was riding shotgun  
With my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen  
And an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan sang fifteen

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before."

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to red-headed Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can  
And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And your mamma's waiting up  
And you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round the room when the night ends, when the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin around  
But in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind  
And we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

Your very first day  
You take a deep breath, girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Now the songs were over finely

It was time to read the diary it said:

My name is Luke.

Honestly I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with this diary. My life is pretty crazy. But I promised the old man I would try. After what happened today... well I owe him. My hands are shaking as I sit hear on guard duty. I can't get the horrible images out of my head.


End file.
